ABSTRACT The Leadership Administrative Core (LAC) is the backbone of the MUSC SCORE operations. As it has in previous funding periods, the LAC will continue to provide the organizational framework for addressing emergent issues, budgetary concerns and daily operations within the SCORE. It will also ensure the integration of the SCORE within MUSC, with local and statewide officials and community treatment centers, and across the national consortium of SCOREs. The LAC will (1) provide fiscal and administrative management for all program components; (2) provide scientific and programmatic leadership; (3) manage the SCORE Pilot Project Program; (4) support campus-wide, regional, and national cross-SCORE collaborations; and (5) oversee the SCORE Evaluation Program. During the next funding period, the LAC will build on its previous successes to expand the MUSC SCORE's functionality as a valuable regional and national resource on sex and gender differences in addictive disorders through establishment of a Women's Health Research Consortium, expansion of MUSC's Women's Health Research Day, and strategic partnership with statewide treatment providers.